


The Flavor Of Betrayal

by Blondie_Bluue



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo, Caught, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie_Bluue/pseuds/Blondie_Bluue
Summary: Someones been eating Steve's ice cream, but Bucky doesn't like mint n chip.For the Bingo square : innocent until proven guilty





	The Flavor Of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo. 
> 
> Square K1: Innocent Until Proven Guilty
> 
> Just a fun little fluff piece. Thanks to Aurora for the quick beta. Hope you enjoy it!!

Steve, fresh from the shower, walks into the kitchen making a beeline for the freezer. He has been thinking about his carton of mint n chip ice cream since the flight back from their last mission. About how that cool refreshing treat will feel on his tongue, sliding down his throat, hoarse from yelling over gunfire and explosions. As he's pulling the carton out of the cold he absently thinks about how light the carton feels. After finding the biggest spoon in the drawer he pops the lid, to find that there is only one spoonful left. Not even enough to fill his massive spoon, barely enough for the regular spoons. With a frown he turns towards Bucky, who is cleaning his gun on the couch, pieces spread across the coffee table. 

“Hey Buck,” he begins tentatively, squinting a little as he studies him “did you eat my ice cream?” 

Bucky continues to run a rag over the barrel piece he is currently cleaning, giving him a half glance. 

“Naw Stevie, you know I hate mint ice cream. Even I can remember that I always have”

Steve takes a minute to mull this over. It’s true that Bucky has never liked mint ice cream. His eidetic memory even pulls up a trip to the corner soda fountain before the war, before the serum. Bucky had just gotten paid from his job at the docks, a couple extra hours overtime giving them a little spending money. Bucky had insisted on treating Steve to burgers and a shake to split 

“Any flavor you'd like Stevie” he had said “any flavor except mint, it tastes too much like toothpaste.” Steve had always found the flavor refreshing, but Bucky was paying so they had ended up with strawberry instead.

Shaking his head to clear the memory, he looks at the other man once more, squinting a bit as if that would tell him if the other man was being truthful or not. When Bucky only raises an eyebrow at him he lets out a sigh and says,

“I guess I'll just have JARVIS order me some more.” Then he tosses out the now empty carton and plops down on the couch next to Bucky to see what's next in the Netflix queue.

~*~

A few nights later Bucky pads quietly into the kitchen. The room is dark but he still knows the exact placement of everything in the apartment, not to mention his enhanced night sight. He finds himself a spoon and squints his eyes against the light inside the freezer as he takes out the newest carton of ice cream. He prys off the lid to scoop out a large spoonful that he pops into his mouth as he turns around. Before he can fully close the freezer door he lets out a high pitched scream as he drops both spoon and carton on the floor. There in the kitchen doorway is Steve, arms crossed over his massive chest with his most I-Am-Disappointed-In-You look on his face. 

“Hey Buck,” he says, voice low and menacing. “Getting a midnight snack?’ 

Bucky is trying not to choke on his mouthful of minty deliciousness. He's at a loss for words. How does one even even reply in this situation. He has been caught, red handed, eating Steve's ice cream. Steve just hums and bends down to pick up both the spoon and dessert. He just narrows his eyes, turns on his heel and walks back to the bedroom, firmly closing the door behind him.

~*~

A week later Bucky returns home from his morning run. The days are growing hotter and he is sweating like a madman. He heads straight for the freezer, thinking if he just shuts his head inside it will help cool him down just a bit. Maybe if he puts his metal arm in there for a minute he can rub it over his body. That should being his core temperature down a few degrees, right? He opens the door and is greeted by two giant tubs of mint n chip ice cream, each having his or Steve’s name written across it in large bold sharpie letters. On the top of his is a sticky note.

“Here, have your own. SR” 

Bucky just rolls is eyes and laughs, then begins to look for the biggest spoon they have.


End file.
